1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bracket for mounting a guiding rail for an architectural covering, such as a roller blind or screen.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
French patent document FR 2266790 discloses a mounting element for fixing to a surface surrounding an architectural opening. The known mounting element has clipping arms which can engage detent means on a guiding rail element. For this arrangement to be reasonably successful it has been necessary to provide the mounting element with a longitudinal length substantially similar to the length of the guiding rail. In the interest of material savings it has become popular to mount such guiding rails from a plurality of smaller brackets, rather than a single mounting element needing almost the same amount of material as the guiding rail. While the use of plural brackets has offered a more than adequate attachment for guiding rails, it has at times been somewhat more difficult to position and align such brackets prior to fixing these to a wall surface. This problem has been particularly apparent when three or more brackets are used in mounting a single guiding rail. Especially when an intermediate bracket is misaligned, it is either impossible to mount the guiding rail, or worse the guiding rail is warped upon mounting.